


美男魚（四）

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 1





	美男魚（四）

補一句

外來傷害才會共享痛感！！！

-

隆二推薦了臣去vo的考試，居然考上了，因為是隆二的伴侶 - 就共享了生命的人啦，臣被派到三代目裡成為vo了。三代目從此有七個人，兩個vo，五個per。大約半年過去了？總之和臣歌唱著，很幸福。唱和音時候的對視，看不見人可是聽到聲音，自己不唱的時候還有人接著唱，兩個人，真好。當然，除了人魚活，臣和隆二都發展成戀人，很突然對吧？可是他們倆就是形影不離的那種。到底是誰先表白的呢？大家都在猜是臣，雖然他平常很理性，說話經過思考。可是不知道為什麼一對著隆二，話就是脫口而出，經常性導致大型派發狗糧現場。據受害者剛x所敘述，原句：「臣桑平常對著其他人就是軟軟的，就高貴的樣子，就貴族嘛。隆二桑一在場，那一整個男友力MAX，情話批發商。最慘的不是他故意的，是他無意中就給全場派發一包包狗糧，用擲的。」

「臣——」，「怎麼了？」隆二的聲音從外面傳進來，嗯？明明今天是隆二的休息日啊，「為什麼過來了？」臣探頭，看見隆二提著一袋子東西游過來。「是不是被打傷了！」隆二來勢洶洶，「啊」對哦，顧著和直己桑練習劍術，身上有好幾處被打中了也沒發現。「我要痛死了！！」隆二邊說邊把一大塊雞蛋三文治塞進臣的嘴裡，還不忘把一塊海帶塞進去，然後拿出敷料一巴掌的貼在臣的瘀青上，腰腳手臂，全都是傷。「對不起對不起」臣連忙賠罪，他可不捨得自己的隆二痛，更何況自己沒什麼痛覺，通常都是見隆二皺著眉頭或者是抱怨著痛才驚覺自己傷了。「你好好的一個vo為什麼要練劍啊？」隆二不滿的說著，嘴上說著，手還在不斷投喂。「因為想好好保護隆二啊」臣簡短的說了一句，繼續嚼口裏的另一塊雞蛋三文治。隆二別過頭去，直己咳了一聲，直己電燈泡，每週一二五中午準時上班。

不過就是因為這樣形影不離，隆二也減少了被健二郎揍的次數。每天健二郎和愛梨都安坐家中，喝著熱茶，終於不用天天給某小子包紮了。除了受傷的次數少了，更是因為現在傷口的發現過程至包紮或治理程序都是由臣一手包辦的。

「隆二」人才剛回到家裡，就被喊住了，「呃、嗯？」眼神飄忽，肯定有古怪。「今天練習怎麼了？」臣和隆二今天是分開訓練的，隆二被抓去練水，臣去練習歌唱。「呃，很好啊，就很好！」，「對吼」臣蹲下來拉開隆二及膝的褲腳，「那這個是什麼回事？」他指著隆二瘀青了的膝蓋。共享生命除了意思上浪漫之外，還是有好處的。就是當你伴侶是個冒失鬼，常常不小心弄傷又嘗試隱藏的時候，你就可以在家看著自己身上的紅痕，然後等他回來抓住他的腳使勁的搓散瘀血，管他鬼哭大喊著呢，反正如果是自己對他使壞的話，就只有他痛而已。誰叫他是個冒失鬼？雖然沒有雷達的作用，可是至少知道他受傷了啊。

-  
「隆二，我說，要和我一起到陸地生活嗎？」一天，兩人在盪著鞦韆，臣突然問道。「陸地？也，也不是不可以」隆二依然害害羞羞的，漲紅了臉，「可是我捨不得我的弟弟們」他低下了頭。「你還有弟弟？不是只有剛醬嗎？」，「不是親弟弟啦，就，他們都小而且都很親我。看！放學了！」隆二指向遠處一大群小魚，速度還蠻快的，遊啊遊啊，嗯？

等等。

為什麼是犬面魚？

等等。

「列隊！」隆二向他們喊著，幾條犬面魚化成人魚排成一行。有狗耳朵的人魚。「我來介紹，這個是陸陸。」隆二搭著一個金髮小孩的肩膊，向臣介紹。「臣桑你好！我是陸陸！」

等等。

「這個是大樹醬」，「臣桑你好！我是大樹！」

等等等等等。

「這個是Sota」，「臣桑你好！我是Sota！」

？

「臣桑！你就是shishi哥哥說的，隆二哥哥的新郎嗎？」，「新郎！」，「新郎！！！」小人魚一人一句的。「什麼啦，為什麼是我的新郎？？那個愛梨！都給他弟弟說了些什麼！」隆二急了，急了急了，耳朵都紅了。「欸—這個就是隆二哥的新郎嗎」一個年輕的人魚游過來，看是高中生。「哦哦涼太！臣，這是他們中年紀最大的涼太。不對，為什麼我是新娘？」，「臣桑你好」涼太很有禮貌的向臣打招呼。

可是，可是。

「等等」

「嗯？」隆二和小人魚們看著臣。

「為什麼是狗耳朵？」

-  
夜裡，隆二牽著臣慢悠悠的到處遊逛，兩人一路閒聊，有時候互相都不說話，有時候只是隆二在說話，臣在聽，看來就像一對熟年夫婦。隆二帶著臣來到了一個幽靜的山坡，就像在陸地上的一樣，有著草，也有一朵朵小花，隨著海流一晃一晃的，寫意極了。隆二著臣躺下，往上看，竟然有著和天空一樣的銀河，一閃一閃的，隆二說那是海流，許多小蝦蟹都會乘著海流往遠方漂。兩人就這樣十指緊扣，靜靜的看著「天上」的「銀河」。臣側頭看看隆二，發現隆二居然也在瞧著他看。隆二害羞了，臣笑著，吻上了隆二的嘴唇。

「隆二，那裡是什麼？」臣指了指頭上的那座山，有個洞穴。「不知道耶，去看看？」隆二翻身看著洞穴，「好像有什麼一閃一閃的」。兩人游了過去，洞口好小，一進到去，發現洞穴其實並不大，就一個空間。隆二四處張望，「欸！可以看到海流！」，臣抬頭看上，「真的耶，雖然只是小小一個圈的」，「看來這裡以前是個火山？然後上面是那個噴發口」隆二隨著石壁螺旋型的向上升，像一條快樂的海豚一樣。臣追上去，把人給逮住了，兩人一起轉著圈，轉到地板去。蓬的一聲，隆二的尾巴變成人腳了，「欸，看來這裡有礦石耶！」，「而且地板也是海草耶！臣，你看！軟綿綿的！」隆二在地上打滾著，滾來滾去像隻可愛的小狗一樣。臣看準時間，撲上去，兩人一起在地上翻滾著。累了。臣地咚（？）著隆二，兩人都喘著氣，像小孩子一樣開心的笑了。

兩人對視著，臣試探性的俯身吻了一下隆二，隆二的小嘴翹著，嘴角忍不住的上揚。臣咬了咬隆二的小鼻子，閉上眼睛，往隆二口腔深處探索。舌頭交纏著，臣也側臥在地上，撫摸著隆二瘦小卻有結實肌肉的身體。隆二無處安放的小手只好抱著臣，享受著被臣觸碰過身體每處之後那從未有過的快感，身體不自覺的扭動起來，腳搭上了臣的小腿。臣掠奪著隆二的空氣，汲取著隆二的津液，甜美，又令人失控。他放開隆二，給兩人喘息的空間，可是眼前的隆二實在太可口美味。他又迫不及待的咬上隆二的雙唇，手摸到對方的股瓣上，沿著線條一路撫到隆二的大腿。

臣抓著隆二的手放到自己的檔部，「欸」隆二輕聲驚叫，「摸」臣帶著沙啞的聲線，又抓著隆二的手放進內褲，讓他包裹著自己的性器。「沒碰過？」臣低沈的聲音在隆二耳邊響起，他侵略著隆二的頸部，嘴唇輕輕帶過隆二的喉結，又返回耳邊，把隆二的耳垂含在口中。隆二試探著的在臣的柱身摸索，「沒...多用過，除了早晨起來會像現在一樣之外，基本上都不會...」隆二的那處也挺立著，臣用手指頭碰了碰隆二的鈴口，隆二立刻像觸了電一樣抖了一下。他又把手張開，掌心順著隆二的分身緩慢而下，在根部連著陰囊一把握住。隆二倒抽了一口氣，些許嬌音在喉頭漏出。「隆二，像這樣」臣包裹著隆二的柱體上下擺動，「啊...」隆二柔柔的想推開臣，又低下頭來張著小嘴，無聲的喘著氣。

隆二學著臣一樣，把手圈成臣的柱身的模樣，上下而動。雖然隔著衣物看不見，但手中的尺寸還是十分有分量。「嗯..！」臣壓抑著衝動，找尋著隆二的一雙唇，舌頭再次交纏。他順著隆二的囊袋，伸延到後方的小穴，把食指伸進了蜜穴。窄，又緊，可是腸壁吸住了臣的手指，使得他更有衝動把整根手指都沒入隆二體內。隆二喉頭發出模糊的聲音，隨著臣手指進出而響，他掙脫了臣的舌吻，臣繼而咬向隆二的頸，使得他叫出一聲清晰的叫床聲。隆二害羞的掩住了嘴巴，臣惡意的笑了笑，和隆二對視著，把第二根手指一同插進隆二後穴。掩住了的口也沒能阻止隆二的嬌喘，反而令臣更興奮。他按捺不住，把隆二推倒。脫下褲子隨手一扔，抬起隆二的雙腳就把巨根抵在隆二蜜穴的開口。隆二無辜，卻又帶著情慾的雙眼直勾勾的看著臣，他吞了一口水，屏著呼吸，等待著。臣把龜頭前端，就一點點的，塞進隆二後穴，卻又停了下來。他看著隆二，遲疑著。

「...臣？」隆二呼喚著，臣瞪著他看，深呼吸了一下，「今天還是做到這裡就好」，說畢放下了隆二的腳，找尋著被他扔到一旁的褲子。「欸？」隆二依然躺在地上，張開著雙腿，「不繼續嗎？」。穿好褲子的臣躺回了隆二身邊，把他翻過來抱著，「不了，怕你痛」，「欸」，「嗯」，臣吻上隆二的額頭，「遲點吧，好嗎？」，「可是，可是我沒所謂啊」隆二水汪汪的眼睛看著臣。臣嘆了口氣，掐著隆二的小臉蛋，「聽說第一次好痛的，我不想隆二感到痛楚啊」，他吻了吻隆二的上唇，連著小鬍子，「遲點再繼續吧」，看向隆二的眼神裡充滿愛意。「可是，可是」該說是人魚的天性嗎，引誘人。「聽話，好嗎？」臣哄著，夾著隆二的臉頰啵了啵他的小鼻子。「嗯...」隆二嘟起了小翹嘴，悶悶不樂。

「那，我用手幫你，好不好？」臣輕輕的啃咬著隆二的嘴唇，邊開始用手替隆二辦事。

-  
「臣—我累了—」隆二撒著嬌，不肯再走一步。唉。背吧背吧。  
小傻瓜。

-  
「嗯？為什麼我們到水面來了呀？」睡眼惺忪的隆二擦著眼睛，呼吸著鹹鹹的海風。「看」，隆二眨了眨眼，視線開始清晰起來。「啊，好大一個月亮！」隆二瞪著水面的倒影，又看看天上的滿月，「滿月！」。「漂亮不？」，「嗯！好漂亮！」，臣把隆二放到一塊礁石上，又潛走了，瞬間出現在遠了一點點的地方。「嗯？臣——為什麼要走開——」隆二喊著，臣不理他，「嗚...」，隆二低著頭抱著自己的魚尾，又抬起了頭看著遠方的星空。

「噗哈」的，臣突然就在身邊出現。「啊！臣你為什麼走開了！」隆二發著小脾氣，鼓著臉。臣把人魚抱了下來，親暱的控上了隆二的臉頰，用臉蛋揉啊揉，「沒什麼啦，只是看著滿月和在礁石上的隆二，想起以前好像有看過遠方的人用人魚作題材的故事，那張海報上的人魚也是這樣，在滿月底下坐在礁石上」，臣又把隆二收緊在懷裡，「比起那張畫的海報，剛才的隆二好看極了」，「...情話批發商！」小槌槌打打打，「好啦好啦，回家啦」。

「話說隆二，如果剛才我跟你做了，完事之後我會不會立刻變成人魚？」，「欸為什麼會變人魚」，「嗯？最後不是要和你交合嗎？」，「！？你從哪裡聽回來的？？臣你個色情鬼！」，「欸——我自己猜的啦，別打頭，痛！」

-  
一群黑影冒出水面，怨恨的看著臣隆兩人，竊竊私語。

-  
臣起了床，把被子疊好，不疊好的話又得被家裡的小嘮叨鬼念的了。洗漱好，吃了兩塊麵包，把衣服用粗糙的不可食用海帶刷了刷，為家裡種的小花補充了肥料，好了，出門走走吧，順帶把隆二忘記拿的午餐帶過去，探班嘻嘻。

-  
「隆二呢？」臣問，「沒看見耶」對方搖搖頭，表示不知道。這是登坂廣臣今天問的第十個人了。全部人的答覆都是一樣。隆二不見了，練習場不見他，也不在熊吉前輩那裡，明明今天上午應該在練水的啊？「有見過隆二嗎？」臣走（游）進藍色屋頂的小屋，看見正在擦矛的健二郎和愛梨，「不見耶，怎麼了，沒見半天就想他了？」健二郎和愛梨互視而笑，愛情的臭酸味。「不是，就有種奇怪的感覺」，「什麼？」，「就心定不下來的感覺」，「這叫相思病」兩人異口同聲的說道，然後又開始爆笑。唉，你們說是就是咯。可能真的是啦。可心裡還是有點不安。

臣決定在基地等隆二，可是等了又等，等了又等，半天都不見人。總覺得有什麼不對勁。是錯覺嗎？總感覺臉好像被劃花了一樣刺痛，前臂也是，麻麻的。又碰傷自己了嗎？沒有吧，今天都沒怎麼運動過。「我出去找隆二」臣坐不定，決定要出門再次尋找。他轉身就走，正打算走出門口。突然小腿脛骨之間傳來極痛。是連登坂廣臣都受不了的痛楚。他單腳跪下抓著自己的小腿，痛得發不出聲來，直冒冷汗，彷彿，彷彿就是被什麼刺穿了似的。「臣？怎麼了？」健二郎和愛梨拋下遊戲機，跑到臣身邊。臣沒應答，應該說是沒法回答。他搖了搖頭，咬著牙痛苦的吐出幾個字「隆、隆二⋯！」


End file.
